There are numerous prior art apparatus for displaying and/or dispensing paper and lie objects. Such apparatus include photograph albums, picture frames, wall hangings, display racks, display stands and bulletin boards. The apparatus available today do not have the capability to display and/or dispense a collection of objects of a variety of sizes in a flexible and variable configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,229 (issued Apr. 13, 1999 to Werner) discloses an apparatus for displaying photographs, certificates and the like. Using the Werner apparatus, articles are mounted by the use of static cling sheets and, in some embodiments, with double-sided tape or an adhesive strip for additional support. Werner does not disclose an apparatus that is capable of dispensing or displaying an entire collection of objects or of holding more than one object per frame. Mounting each individual object in a collection of objects using the Werner apparatus would require a large amount of space. The Werner frame does not have means for attachment to a second such frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,552 (issued Jun. 28, 1994 to Fritz) discloses a way to display one or more photographic prints by providing a set of pockets. The Fritz device has connection devices that allow for one such device to be connected to a second such device. Fritz does not allow for attachment of or intermixing multiple size pockets together. The Fritz apparatus has no background panel that can have decorative or other attributes nor does it provide for a means for dispensing objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,202 (issued Jul. 29, 1997 to Hewitt) discloses an expandable sports card holding device with an expandable frame and finger slots to facilitate removal of sports cards. Hewitt does not disclose provisions for holding other size objects nor for dispensing objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,547 (issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Fogel) discloses an apparatus for displaying greeting cards, sports cards photographs and the like. The Fogel apparatus is a tabletop, floor or wall display rack having slots to hold articles of different size articles. The Fogel apparatus offers no protection for displayed articles nor does Fogel disclose a configuration in which a single slot may hold a number of objects for both display and dispensation purposes.
There remains a need for an apparatus for displaying and/or dispensing objects that is versatile, flexible, interchangeable, simple and is economical to manufacture.
The present invention is an apparatus for displaying paper and like objects such as photographs, business cards, brochures, sports cards and artwork. The apparatus may also be configured so that it can dispense such objects. The apparatus comprises a backer panel, a pocket panel having one or more pockets for displaying and/or dispensing such objects, means for attaching the Docket panel to the backer panel, means for hanging the backer panel or attaching the backer panel to a surface and, in some embodiments, means for connecting the backer panel to another, similar backer panel. The backer panel can be made of a suitable flexible or rigid material, may contain decorative designs and/or have a surface texture suitable for receiving markings or captioning. The scope of the invention encompasses a backer panel that is adapted to hanging from a wall, window or door such as a curtain or drapery or adapted to attach to a surface such as a wall, a bulletin board or a chalkboard. The scope of the invention encompasses a backer panel that may be attached to other, similar backer panels to form arrangements of a variety of layouts. Thus, a user may join two or more backer panels together to form a display arrangement of nearly any length or width. The pocket panel has a transparent or translucent front sheet and either a print, colored, or opaque, transparent or translucent back sheet with a pocket or pockets formed between the two sheets. Each pocket has an opening through which a paper or like object can be inserted for displaying and/or dispensing. By using pocket panels of different configurations and sizes, a user can display objects of different sizes in the same arrangement. A pocket in a pocket panel provides protection to an object inserted in the pocket for display or dispensing.